Zeke Vizsla
"Hey Pericles. Ever wonder what kind of animals live around here? " - Zerkko to his leader, Pericles, regarding Carlac Zeke Vizsla (AKA Darth Anarchos) is a deadly and intense Mandalorian native to Mandalore. He is a Sith Lord Stats *Species: Mandalorian *Homeworld: Mandalore *Hair Color: Black *Birth: 47 BBY *Age: 26 *Eye Color: Green *Gender: Male *Allegience: Darth Krat *Political Status: Past Republic Senator for Mandalore, CEO of Offworld *Enemies: Bobus Dartspeeder Family *Father: Unknown *Mother: Unknown *Brothers: Komdo5 *Sisters: None *Grandfather/Grandmother: Unknown *Known Master(s): Kazdan Paratus, Darth Ryu Best Friends *Komodo5 (brother) *Pericles *Darth Ryu (past Sith Master) Biography Zeke was born on Mandalore 47 BBY. He was taken by the Black Sun when he was 2. He was a Jedi, but then quit the order at the age of 19. After leaving the order, he became a bounty hunter for 1 year. Then, he returned to his home planet of Mandalore. He ran for election for senator and won. Then, he turned to the Dark Side and was trained by Darth Ryu. Early Life "You are nothing but a worthless di'kut!" - Tyvark Vizsla "I hope you die!" - Zeke Vizsla Zeke was born 47 BBY on Mandalore. His parents beat him and worked him to the bone on their farm. When he was 11 the Black Sun took him from his parents. Vizsla left without looking back. He was a cruel boy. Zeke strangled the guard that watched him in his sleep. The boy stole an escape pod, and went to the Coruscant Underworld. Zeke worked selling droid parts he found in junkyards. Later, he was discovered by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn at the age of 12. They took him to the temple. Time as a Jedi "Strong in the Force the boy is, and a remarkable duelist." - Yoda Zeke made friends easily. Several of these friends were Jared Kelso, ZelKai Latista, and Mirk Kiundi. He was the best lightsaber duelist of his class. It is rumored that he taught Anakin Skywalker some of his tricks. At the age of 17 he was taken as a Padawan by Kazdan Paratus. Mission To Phindar "So you're the governor of Phindar?" "Not so, I lie, it is my brother, Guerra. " - Zerkko and Paxxi For their first mission, Kazdan and Zerkko went to Phindar to check on the government. Shortly, the Trade Federation arrived. It deployed a detatchment of droids. Paratus and Kryze defended Phindar with Guerra, Paxxi, and the local security. Mission To Felucia "I just wanna get of this wet world of darkness." - Zerkko For their second mission they went to Felucia. The mission was to find Jedi Master Evan Piell, who had crashed on the planet. They had to kill several Aklay but found the Jedi Master and returned to the temple. Bonds "I think the Jedi are wrong, Jessi, with this new passion I feel... strength." - Vizsla Over the years, Vizsla had grown fond of Jessica Hezki, a fellow student in the Order. The two eventually grew to love each other an had a relationship, despite the Jedi Code. Kicked From The Order "I will always love you." - Zeke "I know." - Jessica The lovers at the hangar, waiting for Zeke's transport to take him away. Soon, Kazdan and Zeke went on a mission to Alderaan to solve a dispute between two famalies, the Zendar and the Pilon. Vizsla was ordered to stay with the Zendar while Kazdan reasoned with the Pilon. One night, Zeke found out the Zendar adults were studying a Sith Holocron. Knowing he may get kicked from the Order, he decided it was necessary to kill the adults and take the Holocron, as the Sith cult needed to be wiped out. The bodies were discovered and Zeke was found guilty. The Council expelled him from the Jedi Order for possession of a Sith Holocron and murder. They did not believe Zeke's story of the cult. While waiting on the docks, he shared a romantic moment with his lover, Jessica. Senator While the Jedi Council did not believe him, the Senate did. He ran for Senator of Mandalore and won. Turn To The Sith After serving 13 months in the Senate, Zeke turned to the Sith. He is not against Jedi or the Republic. He is against other people, such as Evan Bane. Offworld Zeke was the CEO of Offworld Mining Corporation. He took it over after Xanatos died on Telovs IV. He tried to rebuild it but failed, abandoning it. Mandalorian Warrior Becoming A Mandalorian Warrior Later, Vizsla became a Mandalorian warrior. Seeking out a suitable group of warriors, Zeke turned to Raxxum and she told him about Mandalorian Rising. Zeke befriended their leader, Mirta Brokar, and joined Mandalorian Rising. Mandalorian Guild After Mandalorian Rising was dissolved, Zeke followed Mirta Brokar to Mandalorian Guild. He was bored there, most of the time fighting droids on Ryloth. Zeke made it to the rank of Commander, but left shortly after that. Death Watch One day, Zeke returned to Carlac to join the Death Watch. He was part of the force that went to the meeting with the Black Sun. The warrior also fought the Hutts at the Skirmish on Nal Hutta. Zerkko was in the Death Watch with his friend, Bo-Katan. He fought in the Battle for Mandalore and was part of Bo-Katan's rebel group. Later, Vizsla viewed the battle between the Zabrak brothers and Darth Sidious from his sniper post. He witnessed Sidious ruthlessly kill Savage. After the battle was over and Sidious was long gone, Zeke retrieved the Darksaber from the palace that had been left behind by Maul. Clan Vizsla Zeke joined Clan Vizsla after leaving Mandalorian Guild. He was a Commander. Zeke has dealt personally with several enemies of the Clan. After it was dissolved, like Mandalorian Rising, he became a rogue Mandalorian warrior. Return to the Sith Vizsla could not deny the darkness within him, and turned to the Sith once again, dubbing himself Darth Anarchos. Trivia *Obi-Wan Kenobi is an actual Star Wars Character *Qui-Gon Jinn is an actual Star Wars Character *Kazdan Paratus is a character from The Force Unleashed, picked for Zerkko's master because he has no data from before TFU Category:Male Characters Category:Clan Vizsla Category:Mandalorian Category:Sith Category:Sith Lord Category:Jedi Category:Senator Category:Death Watch Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Member